Matchmaker
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: A continuation of Lily Lewis's story! France decides to play matchmaker for Germany and Italy...GerIta! Fluffiness all around, but T for Romano, France, and Germany's mouth. Enjoy!
1. France makes a decision

Inwardly I groaned. I hated meetings, especially with that schwachkopf America in charge. Luckily, he wasn't speaking, which immediately made the world a better place.

Italy snapped me from my thoughts. Or rather, his older brother, that disturbing France. the blond idiot was playing with Italy, rubbing on his hair, smiling. Rage flamed up in me and I quickly snatched Italy away from thekinderschänder. "Go play with the Englishman!" I snapped. France looked taken aback for a second before winking at me. "Oui, Germanique!" He peered over my shoulder and waved to Italy. "See you later, frerot!" I didn't let Italy out from behind me until I was sure the Frenchman was gone. Italy stood in front of me, the picture of innocence.

That was the annoying thing about him. He was childlike in his purity. It was hard to hate him, or even get irritated at him, because of it.

Italy looked up at me with his big brown eyes. For some reason, I felt my heart skip a beat. Why?

"Why was grande fratello doing something bad, Germany? He acts like that with Italy all the time." I groaned. Great. Not only was he speaking about himself in third person, he was actually used the Frenchman molesting him.

Wait...was I...jealous?

Nein. It couldn't be.

Still...

-France POV-

I watched Germany's uneasy look with relish. Of course, the only reason I was extra loving to mon frere was because that was the first step to realizing romantic feelings: It would spark jealousy in Germany! I had it all planned out: Germany would realize his feelings first (I wanted to keep my brother as pure as I could until Germany realized his feelings; I did in fact care about my brother) and then there would be something sad that happened to Italy...and then Germany would embrace him...I inwardly squealed at the thought. I must tell my plans to dear little Liechtenstein. She loved yaoi almost as much as I did..She would surely help with moi plans!

I rubbed my hands together. This was going to be interesting, indeed...


	2. Germany's kidnapping!

-France POV-

I grabbed a silky red ribbon and tied back my gorgeous blonde hair.

"Oh cherie?" I called in a sing-songy voice. A young girl with a pink dress and blond hair popped her head from the doorway, purple ribbon dangling. "Ah, France. Hallå." I tsked.

"Mon cherie, you really should think about wearing cuter dresses. Royal blue would really show off your eyes, and a lower neckline wouldn't hurt- you're growing up!" Liechtenstein laughed in her quiet way.

"No, I like this one. Big brother got it for me." She walked fully into the room. Liechtenstein was probably the most adorable female nations ever- with the possible exception of my beloved Seychelles. She looked up at me with her big green eyes. "So, France...What will we do today?"

I grinned.

"Ohonhonhonhon...Come, my yaoi-loving darling. It's time Italy and Germany got laid."

-Germany POV-

I only wish to say this: It was not my fault.

Let me explain...

I was sitting at my desk, as usual, cleaning up after some mess that dummkopf Italy had made. Signing paperwork, mailing letters, making calls. I'd woken up at 6, and planned to work until 10. A normal, busy day, the kind of day I enjoy.

Then all of a sudden I was attacked by a flurry of blond hair.

The Frenchman and his little minion, Liechtenstein, somehow managed to miss me, even though they were right behind me. Taking their momentary daze to my advantage, I leapt off of my chair and stood in a battle stance, ready to take them on. Liechtenstein recovered first, sitting up and staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to hurt a little girl like her...

Now I realize she's the spawn of the Teufel. Devil's child trained by France... the combination makes me shudder.

A knowing light came to her eyes-I think she knew I wouldn't hit her-and a small smile came to her face. Slowly she walked up to me, huge green eyes shining innocently. Oh no...

"Germany..." The girl tugged lightly on the hem of my shirt (when the hell did she get there?!). I melted as she gave me the second best puppy eyes I'd ever seen. Only one pair could beat those: Italy's.

"Would you...get in the bag for me?" I found myself nodding. What the hell was I doing?! I should be shoving her off me...but her puppy eyes...

And then something hit me from behind and my vision went black.

-France POV-

Liechtenstein looked at me from over Germany's unconscious body.

"You didn't have to do that, I was using my puppy eyes." I gave her a smile. So cute! "He is not hurt. In fact..." I poked him anxiously with my index finger. "...I doubt he will remember a thing!" I said cheerfully. Liechtenstein ignored me, in her own little world.

"...Big brother always falls for my puppy eyes..." she said wistfully as I shoved Germany into our white van.

I turned to her and gave her a devious grin. She returned it, both of us thinking of a certain spastic Italian.

"I'll go get the pasta!" She announced, skipping off.


	3. Italy's kidnapping!

**Hi people! I just wanted to say something-I used to be SailorDarkMoon765, but I wanted a fresh start, so now I'm Fem2P!Italy. From now on I'm only doing only one story at a time...Too much work otherwise! -_-'' Anyways, please enjoy chapter 3!**

_-France POV-_

I put a finger to my lips, motioning Liechtenstein to be quiet. She nodded silently. The young boy's singing was getting closer. We both tensed, readying ourselves.

The door burst open. "GermanyGermany, look, I-" Italy stopped short, a confused look on his adorable face. "Germany?" He called to the empty room. Then a look of horror came over him. "Oh no! It can't be!"

I raised an eyebrow delicately. Now what could my little brother's theory be to why Germany was missing? This could be fun.

Italy continued. "Germany's been abducted by aliens!"

I rolled my eyes while Liechtenstein stifled a giggle. While Italy was still rattling on, I nodded. She smiled and at the same time we both leapt out, a wooden box in our grasp. We captured the redhead easily.

"Hey! I'msosorryIsurrenderpleasedon'thurtme-Oo, there's pasta in here! Yum!"

I shook my head while Liechtenstein stifled another laugh. Soon enough, my little brother was asleep. I arched a brow. "Now what did you lace into that pasta,

Hi people! I just wanted to say something-I used to be SailorDarkMoon765, but I wanted a fresh start, so now I'm Fem2P!Italy. From now on I'm only doing only one story at a time...Too much work otherwise! -_-'' Anyways, please enjoy chapter 3!

-France POV-

I put a finger to my lips, motioning Liechtenstein to be quiet. She nodded silently. The young boy's singing was getting closer. We both tensed, readying ourselves.

The door burst open. "GermanyGermany, look, I-" Italy stopped short, a confused look on his adorable face. "Germany?" He called to the empty room. Then a look of horror came over him. "Oh no! It can't be!"

I raised an eyebrow delicately. Now what could my little brother's theory be to why Germany was missing? This could be fun.

Italy continued. "Germany's been abducted by aliens!"

I rolled my eyes while Liechtenstein stifled a giggle. While Italy was still rattling on, I nodded. She smiled and at the same time we both leapt out, a wooden box in our grasp. We captured the redhead easily.

"Hey! I'msosorryIsurrenderpleasedon'thurtme-Oo, there's pasta in here! Yum!"

I shook my head while Liechtenstein stifled another laugh. Soon enough, my little brother was asleep. I arched a brow. "Now what did you lace into that pasta,_ petit diable_?" Liechtenstein looked up at me innocently while pulling out a small bottle of tranquilizer. My jaw dropped. "_Elle ne peut pas être!_ You put the whole bottle in there?" Liechtenstein erupted into fits of laughter. "It wasn't that much, France!" I sighed, flipping my hair. "I suppose...it will have to do." I said dramatically.

Liechtenstein grinned. "Shall we take him?"

I grinned as well, mirroring her expression. "We shall."

Before throwing the box into our hideout van, we shouted, "AMUSEMENT PARK!"

**So, you like? Yes? What...No? EXCUSE ME FOR MY AWFUL CHAPTERSS! T^T**

**Anyway, read and review please!**

**French dictionary:**

**Petit diable: little devil**

**Elle ne peut pas être: It cannot be**

**~Fem2P!Italy~**


	4. Amusement Park Disaster?

Hello again! Welcome to chapter 4~! This time there's real action: AN AMU-

FRANCE: *covers mouth* Don't let out the secret!

ME: But it's my story (now)...T^T

Anyways, thank yous will be at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

-Germany POV-

I woke up, groaning, to the sun shining brilliantly in my eyes. Shading myself from its bright rays, I sat up and looked around. Music was playing, and people in the background were laughing and having a good time. Standing up, I brushed the small gravel from my green uniform.

Well. It seemed I was at some kind of amusement park.

My eyes expertly scanned the crowd. Keeping my rage bottled up was harder than I thought it would be. I was definitely not happy about being kidnapped by that damn France and his little demon pet, Liechtenstein. I swore when I figured out how to get out of here, I would find them and make them pay.

I just hoped no one saw my humility at being stolen by a Frenchman...

That hope was crushed as I heard an all-too familiar voice.

"GermanyGermanyGermany!"

I turned in horror only to be attacked by a certain red-haired Italian wearing a blue uniform. I fell to the ground as Italy somehow continued to rant on. "GermanyGermanyitwashorribleIwaskidnappedbysomeone anditwasscarybutthenagaintherewaspastasoit'sokaybu tthepastamademesleepandIwokeuphere!Ithoughtyouhadb eentakenbyaliensand-" I threw him off of me, growling in annoyance. I rubbed my temples. "Italy, did you see who kidnapped you?"

The redhead blinked at me. "No..." I groaned. Great. Now I was stuck here with that idiot in an amusement park I had no idea how to get out of.

"Oh wow, Germany, look! We're at an amusement park!"

I sighed. "Yes Italy, I know this. Now start-"

He grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go play!" I snatched my hand back. "We need to get out of here!" I replied testily. So I can beat that Frenchman and his companion, I thought to myself.

I flinched as Italy looked up at me with his big, brown eyes

Shit. Puppy eyes again.

"Pleeeeeeaase?" Italy asked softly. I gulped and tried to resist...before finally sighing. "Fine. One ride. But then we leave."

For some reason, I had to hide a smile as Italy jumped into the air, celebrating.

_Dummkopf_...

-France POV-

I twisted the lenses of the binoculars ever further. "What did Germany say?" Liechtenstein whispered next to me from our hiding place in the bushes. I silenced her with a finger, straining my ears.

"Fine. One ride. But then we leave."

I smiled, my classic half-smirk. Ohonhonhonhonhonhon...I turned to Liechtenstein and gave her a thumbs up. She squealed.

Placing the binoculars down, I rubbed my hands together, anticipating. Time for phase _deux_...

-Germany POV-

"Let's go on that one!"

I arched my brow at the roller coaster Italy was pointing to, an enormous, high ride that looped around twice and went straight up into the air, hung suspended, and went backwards. "You want to do this one?"

Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

I shrugged. The sooner we got this overwith, the sooner I could go home. I payed the man standing near the entrance of the ride and went it, Italy bouncing excitedly around me.

However, as we were about to get into a cart, we were stopped by a little girl with black hair. She scrutinized us thoroughly.

Something about her bright green eyes made her seem familiar...

The girl smiled. "You two are such a cute couple!"

My jaw dropped at the same time Italy cocked his head in confusion. "C-Couple?! We are not a couple!" I sputtered. "We're just...friends!" Italy peered at the girl. "Hey, don't I know you?" He said thoughtfully. Fear flashed across the girl's face. "U-Um, no, I don't think so...Anyways, you two really should date!" She dashed away.

I stared at her back, trying to bore holes in it with my eyes.

Italy tugged me onto the car, and I followed reluctantly.

Couple...

-France POV-

I shook my head in disappointment, hand on my forehead. Liechtenstein pulled off her black wig. "How did I do?" She asked breathlessly. I sighed. _"Mon cherie_, I must say, you make an excellent kidnapper...but you are an awful actress." Liechtenstein's cute face fell and I rushed to say something else. I couldn't stand to see her face down. I mean, a girl as adorable as her should be smiling and happy!_ Oui_! "But you did get the idea across, and Germany looked pretty shaken." I winked at her. "But let me show you how a pro does it, _oui_?"

-Germany POV-

I was trying not to throw up as we got off the ride.

A new fact about me: I. Hate. Roller coasters. And surprisingly, Italy loves them now. In fact, he wanted to go on another, to my distaste. Roller coasters were nothing like being on the nice, steady ground, where I actually knew what direction I was going. "GermanyGermany let's go on that one next!" Italy pointed to a ride where the cars were log-shaped. I watched as the people were plunged into a lake and then pulled back out, soaking. "No."

Suddenly a man with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail walked up to us. I frowned. Something about his...strut...made me uneasy.

"No, I suggest going on that ride." The man pointed to something that made my stomach drop.

Oh God.

Italy's eyes went wide. "Ooo, yes! That one looks fun!" I shook my head hard and frantically. Oh God, help me...

The man shrugged, even though I saw a triumphant look in his eyes. "It's your choice,_ mes amis_!"

My eyes also went wide as Italy dragged me over to the ride. Did that man just speak...French?

The thought was lost as Italy pulled me to the entrance. I gulped at the sign, which read, in scrawly gold letters, "_Tunnel of Love_."

**GASP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to get better at cliffhangers.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**Thank you to the following for following:**

**Violet-Loves-You**

**Thank you to the following for favoriting:**

**hetalia-fangirl17**

**hush a deathful lullaby**

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**Violet-Loves-You**

**I couldn't do it without you! I love you all!**

**DICTIONARY:**

**Dummkopf: German for fool**

**Deux: French for 2**

**Mon cherie: French for my dear**

**oui: French for yes**

**mes amis: French for my friend**

**~Fem2P!Italy~**


	5. Tunnel of Love and an Unexpected Couple?

**Hii! Thanks to**

Lily Lewis

**for reviewing! I love youuuuuuuuuuu alllllllllllllll! T-T**

**Kitsune: What is she doing...?**

**Fem!Italy: She's having a loving fans meltdown.**

**Kitsune: …...GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, 2P! *slaps***

**Me: Grah! Okay...who wants to do disclaimer? (we forgot in the other chapters...)**

**Kitsune: ME! I WANNA!**

**Me: But Kitsune...it probably should be Fem!Italy, since she relates to Hetalia...**

**Fem!Italy: Si! Ok..."Fem2P!Italy does not own Hetalia in any way! If she did all of her favorite couples would happen in the anime, like GerIta or Spamano!" Wait, am I reading this right...?**

**Me: Yes. Yes you are. Enjoy! ^^**

**~Fem2P!Italy~**

-France POV-

I pulled off my brown wig and bowed deeply to Liechtenstein's applause. "Wow, _Frankrike_! You're a really good actor!" I swished my blond hair over my shoulder. "_Oui_, of course I am, ohonhonhonhonhon! Now, to wait. Watch, when the two come out, they'll be-"

"Making out!" Liechtenstein finished eagerly. I drew up an eyebrow. "_Je vous félicite_! You are starting to think like _moi_ now, good job, little one!" The girl smiled, pleased with herself. We settled into the nearby bushes to wait.

-Germany POV-

I tried to keep the anger and embarrassment from my face as Italy climbed into the car first. Once I was in, I crossed my arms. "This is the last ride. Then we leave." I managed to get out. Italy nodded happily. I sighed inwardly and laid back in the seat. The sooner we got through with this, the better.

"Germany, look up there! Isn't that...Ah! Big brother! Over here!"

I glanced up and my jaw dropped. In the car ahead of us was none other than Spain and Italy's twin, Romano. Romano looked as uncomfortable as I felt, and Spain was laughing loudly. Romano rolled his eyes at something that Spain said, then blushed. Now it was me who rolled my eyes...And then my eyes widened as Spain planted a kiss on Romano's cheek. Romano blushed even more and turned away, cursing.

Well, this was unexpected. I was not aware that Romano and Spain were together.

Italy waved his hand in the air excitedly, leaning on the very edge of the boat. "Hey! Big brother! It's me!" Frantically I tried to pull Italy's hand down.

Romano turned back. His jaw went slack as he saw Italy. Spain glanced back at us. When he saw Italy and I, he smiled and waved slightly. Italy was still balancing precariously on the edge. I eyed the teetering boat warily.

"Romano, is that Spain? Hi! What are you guys doing here? Well Germany and I-Whoa!"

In the midst of Italy's ramble, I watched in horror as the redhead fell off of the boat and into the water.

Shit. Italy couldn't swim...

Heart pounding, I leapt into the water after him.

-France POV-

I sighed dramatically. Waiting was borrrriiiiinnnnngggg...

I peered at the timer. "They're over the time limit! What's going on in there? Are they having full-out-" I was interrupted by Liechtenstein. "Look, France!" She pointed.

Germany and Italy had just emerged from the other end. My eyes widened. Germany was carrying a soaking wet Italy in his arms. I felt my eyes go even wider and an excited blush come to my face as Germany set down Italy and-uncharacteristically, I must say-made sure he was okay before yelling at the worker about something.

Liechtenstein looked very focused. "I think he's saying to make the boats safer."

I laughed. "This was unexpected! But still good, I think...Time for phase three!"

Just then, Romano and Spain came out. We gasped at the same time.

Could it be...

We looked at each other.

...They were dating?! She squealed in delight. I gaped at the couple in horror. "How could they not tell me?!"

"Maybe because they didn't want you announcing it to the world?"

I blinked. "Good point, little one."

**I feel like this chapter is too short...Well? Did this satisfy? No? FORGIVE ME FOR BAD CHAPTERSSS! T^T**

**Anyways, please continue to read and review! I love you all, truly! I wouldn't be able to post or write without you guys there motivating me! ^^ I'll also continue to thank people who follow, favorite, and review.**

**DICTIONARY**

**Frankrike: Swedish for France**

**Oui: French for yes**

**Je vous felicite: I praise you**

**moi: me**

**~Fem2P!Italy~**


	6. Operation: Country of Love!

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter...what was it again...? -_-''' Anyways, it's phase three of France's plan! Or is it...? Wouldn't Germany's kidnapping be first, then Italy would be second, then the amusement park would be third... - I'm confusing myself...T^T**

**Tonikaku, I hope you enjoy this! I'm so grateful for everyone's support, it's really motivational! My new quote of the day is: "A friend asks a famous author if writing is hard. The author said, 'Not at all! You just sit at the typewriter, open your veins, and bleed.'" Cool, yes? It's true, writers agonize over every word...I like to say, "Writing is like cocaine: Fun the first time, and then you get addicted."**

**And now I'm rambling...Enjoy the story!**

-France POV-

I sighed, drumming my fingers on the table Liechtenstein and I were sitting at. "I'm out of ideas, _mon cherie..._" Liechtenstein blew an exasperated sigh, tapping her marker on the notepad before her face lit up. "I got it!"

She started drawing on the notepad. I frowned and peered at her scribbles. "What is it?"

She shoved the notepad in my face. "The Eiffel Tower? But that is in my country!" Liechtenstein nodded. "Of course! What better place for two people to go on a date than the country where love will never die...France!" I grinned. "Liechtenstein, you are a genius! This cannot fail!"

We slapped a high-five. "LET'S DO IT!"

-Germany POV-

This had to be the worst week of my life.

One minute, I am eating breakfast (sausages) and the next, I am completely knocked out. Then I wake up in none other than..._France._

I am going to kill him one day.

I sighed and rubbed my head. Okay, now was not the time for panic...despite all the couples around me that are lovey-dovey on each other that's making me very uncomfortable.

Suddenly a figure caught my eye. I frowned. There was someone asleep on the floor? Confused, I walked over...and sighed angrily again. Italy's steady breathing was blowing his long red bangs all over his face. So he had been stolen, too...and was evidently not awake yet.

Well, I couldn't just leave him here.

I sat down next to him to wait.

-Italy POV-

I have fun dreams. They're always colorful and they have either Germany or Grandpa Rome in them! 3

But today I was dreaming of Germany...that Germany and I were in France. And when I opened my eyes, Germany was sitting beside me, and we were in France! (Maybe I'm turning psychic?!)

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, right before hugging Germany. He yelled as usual. "Ahahaha! GermanyGermanyguesswhatIhadadreamthatwewereinFranc eandwe'reINFranceisn'tthatstrange?But-" Germany yelled and threw me off. I pouted. "Germany, that's not very niceeeeeeee." He rolled his eyes and looked up. "Italy, you've been here before, right?"

I nodded enthusiastically. He glared at me. "Then what's the quickest way out?" I grinned. "But Germany, this is France! There's so much to do here!" He growled, "I don't care, _verdammt_! I just want to get out of here!" I grabbed his hand. "Come on Germany, let's go tour! To..." I looked around and lit up. "The Eiffel Tower! That's always fun!"

-France POV-

"Yes! They are going! We will definitely succeed with this plan!" I whispered excitedly. Liechtenstein laughed. "Yes!" she replied.

We did another high-five. "Let's go!"

-Germany POV-

I had promised Italy that we would go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, then we would leave. We stood in line for a while before noticing something was wrong.

"Come on, this is my girlfriend's first time!"

"No bloody money, no bloody ride, that's it!"

The Frenchman at the head of the line and the man at the register seemed to be arguing. I frowned. Why did that man's voice sound familiar...?

Finally, after some time, we were at the head of the line. "Italy, will you pay? I have to-" Italy gasped and I turned to him in annoyance. "What now-" I froze. The man at the register was...

England...?

-France POV-

I paled as I remembered one vital fact that I had forgotten before. "Um..._cherie..._"

"What is it?"

I pointed and smiled, embarrassed. "Um...I forgot that I kidnapped _Angleterre _and made him work in my country..."

"You _what?!_"

"Sorry..."

"Argh, FRANCE! Come on, we have to go get Germany and Italy!"

-England POV-

I was already pissed off from that Frog Face putting me to work in his disgusting country. So imagine my reaction to me seeing the same Frog and a little blond girl dragging away a struggling Germany and Italy.

I yelled. "HEY! YOU FROG! LET ME GO!" Jumping out of the booth, I sprinted after him. His annoying laugh was easy enough to follow. "_Ohonhonhonhonhon! _I'm sorry, _Angleterre! _I will be back for you, but this is already a disaster!"

I screamed after him. "YOU BLOODY ******!"

**some time later**

-France POV-

I sighed, looking at Liechtenstein. "You know what this means, right?"

She nodded sadly and we said it together.

"Operation: Country of Love-failure..."

**Thanks for waiting for the next chapter! See you all later!**

**Dictionary**

**Mon cherie-French for my dear**

**Verdammt-German for dammit**

**Angleterre-French for England**


	7. Operation: Cherry Blossom!

**Updates! Updates all around! I'll be likely finishing this story soon, and moving on to the next one...Which one, which one? XD I love you all for reading my story, but don't forget to thank Lily Lewis for letting me adopt it!**

**On another note, Lily Lewis will be posting a fanfiction on DeviantART soon, called Idol. Fair warning: It includes Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and she has borrowed names from both Harry Potter and Hetalia. I'm telling you though, these names might be borrowed, but they are without a doubt the most original characters I have ever read about. So I'll tell you when she posts it, and GO READ! It's amazing.**

**And I'm making a manga adaption of her story and I will be putting that on DeviantART, so I'll give everyone a link to that as well. Please read and comment on both the Fanfiction and the manga adaption people! Become fans-trust me, it's worth it. This is a fanfiction like you've never even SEEN.**

**On that, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

-Japan's POV-

I shifted uncomfortably in my kneeling position, eyeing France and Liechtenstein. "Ano...you would like me to do what?" France winked at me. "We want you to tell Germany and Italy to visit your country's fabulous cherry blossom parks!" I bit my lip. "If I may ask...Why?"

France grinned. "Ohonhonhonhon...well, next to France, Japan is the country of love, non? The sighing cherry blossom trees, the lovely pink petals, young couples everywhere..." He and Liechtenstein sighed romantically. I furrowed my brows. "Well...I have never thought of Japan like that..." France patted me on my back. "Of course you haven't, but I'm telling you, it's true!"

I turned to him. "What are you trying to accomplish exactly...?" Liechtenstein smiled, eyes sparkling. "We're trying to hook up Germany and Italy! There's no way they can't be affected by the calm demeanor of your cherry blossom parks..." She sighed again and I sweatdropped.

"Ano...I suppose I could tell them..."

France and Liechtenstein clapped happily. "Yay! _Merci, merci!_" Liechtenstein joined in as they danced around the room. "_Tack själv! Tack själv_!"

I stared at them in discomfort. I had a feeling something would go wrong...

* * *

I cleared my throat. Now was the time, if I didn't do it now...Well, I would not being seeing them until next week.

Germany turned to face me, stern blue eyes staring. "What is it, Japan?" I smiled. "U-Um, have you heard, Germany, that my country has just built a new cherry blossom park? It's quite lovely." Germany gave me a deadpan expression. "Your country has many blossom parks. Why do they need another one?" I cleared my throat again, embarrassed. "Germany, it's really a lot prettier than the others. I think you and Italy should go to see it." I insisted.

Germany seemed to redden at the very mention of Italy. "I-Italy...to the cherry blossom park?" He eyed me suspiciously and I stared back at him nervously. He was going to find out, he was going to find out that I was helping France and his minion on their little schemes and he would hate me and most likely take me out of the Axis Powers, and then I would have no allies and no friends-

"Ja, fine, we'll go visit your park."

I blinked. That had been easy. "Arigato, Doitsu."

* * *

-Germany POV-

I rubbed my temples. I hated planes...they were so high up and always so cramped, and the only seats available were in the coach section.

And of course, Italy would be sitting next to me.

The redhead bounced up and down excitedly, chanting over and over, "We're going to Japan, we're going to Japan, we're going to Japan..."

"Quiet, Italy." I muttered as we took our seats. He did, but I could still hear him chanting quietly to himself. I sighed and pointed to his seatbelt. "Italy. You forgot." He looked down and broke out in a sheepish grin. "I did, didn't I? Ahahahaha~" He took the two leather straps and joined them. Rolling my eyes, I leaned over to tighten it for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for taking Hetalian Powers Airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts securely and remember, you will not be allowed to use electronics for a small duration of the flight. We hope you enjoy your flight to Japan."

I gripped the armrests in anticipation. Taking off was always the worst part...

-40 minutes later-

I glanced up from my book (_Allied Ski Trip _by Lily Lewis) to see Italy fast asleep, sighing in content. I shook my head and resumed reading. The Italian murmured something in his sleep and curled up in a ball, with his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him in surprise, a slight blush crawling over my face. Italy was really...cute.

Wha-Wait. Did I just think that?

No. Nein. I couldn't have.

But...he was.

Gah! I thought it again! What was wrong with me?!

I shook my head, my face now totally red. This book was making me have strange thoughts. I marked my page and closed it.

"Hey, your friend is really cute."

I started as someone voiced what I had (NOT) been thinking exactly. I turned in annoyance to see an American girl with big blond hair and green eyes, wearing too much makeup, smacking gum. I glanced down to see that she was dressed in skimpy shorts and a tank top that showed off her stomach.

Hure.

I shot her a venomous look. "Why do you mention it?"

She grinned at me. "Are you attached to him? If not, I would be glad to take him."

I growled at her. "He's just a kid." She raised her eyebrows at me. "Whatever."

I turned back. Not surprisingly, Italy was still fast asleep. I sighed. What would this stupid Italian do without me?

* * *

Italy bounced around excitedly. We'd just gotten off the plane at Tokyo, and now we were in Japan's newest cherry blossom park. "Woooo-oooooow, it's so pretty, Germany! And there's barely anyone here!" I nodded-I had to admit, the place really was beautiful. People think that Germans have no appreciation for beauty, but we do. The place certainly had a calm and relaxed demeanor.

He turned to me, a bright smile on his face, waving the picnic basket over his head. "GermanyGermany come on, over here~" I followed him to a spot directly under a tree that was swinging lazily in the wind. He sat down and started rolling around in the petals. I rolled my eyes and opened the basket, laying down a blue blanket on the ground. I checked the time. "Japan was supposed to meet us here..."

Italy laid down on the blanket and sighed happily. "It's okay Germany, he's probably working~" I shook my head and sat down next to him.

Italy was chattering away, holding up his hands to catch blossoms. I wasn't listening, thinking instead of the American girl. Rage flared in me as I again heard her shrill voice in my head, asking to take Italy with her. She set my teeth on edge.

"Germany..." I turned and saw that Italy was only murmuring in his sleep again. I sighed. _How do you fall asleep so quickly...?_

* * *

-France POV-

"Do you see this, cherie? It's working!" I whispered excitedly. Liechtenstein nodded enthusiastically. "It really is! I knew that kidnapping everyone else in the park was a good idea."

I laughed and turned around to face the cage holding various Japanese people. All of them were quietly crying and moaning. "Ohonhonhonhonhon~"

"GASP! FRANCE! _FRANCE!_"

I faced Liechtenstein again at her furiously whispered words. "What is it?" She pointed, barely containing her enthusiasm. "LOOK!"

I followed her finger and squealed aloud. Immediately she had her hands over my mouth, hissing "Shhhh!" to me. But I couldn't help it! Really.

Germany had sighed and had laid down, right next to Italy! The two were so close they were touching! _Oh mon dieu~! _This could be it! The time that they finally ask each other out!

Liechtenstein was cheering them on silently, and I joined in: _"Do it, do it, do it..."_

Then a screech rang through the air, making everyone jump out of their skins.

* * *

-Germany POV-

I jumped violently as a shrill screech shook the air. "What the-?!"

I looked up and my jaw dropped in horror.

It was a _cat. _

_A giant cat._

_A giant cat about 60 feet tall._

_Walking through Japan._

I leaped up, confused but ready for battle. I was just about to attack when I heard, "_Yamero! Yamero, Doitsu!_" I turned to see Japan running towards me, panic on his face. "Japan! What is this?" I gestured to the enormous cat.

Japan looked around nervously. "It seems Greece decided to visit..." I blanched. _"Greece?!" _Japan nodded and pointed. I followed his finger and squinted at the cat. Sure enough, on top of it, sat the sleepy brown-haired nation. He waved at us.

I shook my head. "He's insane! He'll destroy all of Japan!" Japan nodded nervously.

It was then I heard the most terrifying sound I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"Who...woke me...up?"

Both of us whirled around to see Italy glaring at us with venom-I swear his eyes were glowing red. We gulped in surprise and fear. "Um..."

"I said..." Italy grabbed Japan by the collar and shoved his face near his. "_Who woke me up, ve~?" _He spat. Japan stuttered, "T-The c-c-cat..."

Italy sneered and dropped Japan. "The cat, huh?"

We watched in awe as he walked right up to the cat and cracked his knuckles. "You're going to pay...

* * *

On the plane ride back, I was still pale from what I had seen. Italy had beaten the cat-and Greece-senseless. Then he'd curled up and gone back to sleep. None of us had dared to wake him, and when he'd woken up on his own, he was back to normal.

Unheimlich Scheiß...

* * *

-France POV-

Liechtenstein and I were both still frozen in our spy spot in Japan. Liechtenstein whispered to me, "Did you know Italy could be so frightening?"

I whispered back, "Greece ruined everything."

"Operation: Cherry Blossom-fail..."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be three more operations before the ACTUAL scary stuff starts...Scary as in Russia, Romano, and America teaming up. That's all I'm gonna say! No more reveals! XD Who knew that Italy was so scary when he woke up? **

**DICTIONARY:**

**Merci: Thank you in French**

**Tack själv: Thank you in Swedish**

**Ja: Yes in German**

**Arigato: Thank you in Japanese**

**Doitsu: Germany in Japanese**

**Nein: No in German**

**Hure: Whore in German**

**Cherie: Dear in French**

**Oh mon dieu: Oh my! in French**

**Yamero: Stop in Japanese**

**Unheimlich Scheiß: Scary shit in German**

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	8. Operation: London Eye!

**Wooow, I'm doing another update! Yay for me! Can I hear you all say YAY? **

***silence* ...Or not. Anyways, thanks to **

**TeaTreeWriter **

**YourLuckyWish**

**for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Thanks so much! I love you all who read my stories! **

**On another note, Lily Lewis will be posting a fanfiction on DeviantART soon, called Idol. Fair warning: It includes Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and she has borrowed names from both Harry Potter and Hetalia. I'm telling you though, these names might be borrowed, but they are without a doubt the most original characters I have ever read about. So I'll tell you when she posts it, and GO READ! It's amazing.**

**And I'm making a manga adaption of her story and I will be putting that on DeviantART, so I'll give everyone a link to that as well. Please read and comment on both the Fanfiction and the manga adaption people! Become fans-trust me, it's worth it. This is a fanfiction like you've never even SEEN.**

**Also, there shall be hints of France x Liechtenstein in this chapter...I don't know why, but for some reason I love the couple! To make it less weird though, I'm making Liechtenstein a lot older. But there shall be LOTS of hints of France x Liechtenstein. So yeah. I'm considering making them a couple at the end of the story...And I've changed it so that there shall be one more operation. And then the scary shit starts.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-France POV-

I sighed dejectedly-and trust me, it's not a good look on me. "Did you find anything, mon cher?"

Liechtenstein shook her head. "The only other tourist site I can find...well, I don't think we can go there."

I glanced at her. Lately Liechtenstein had been growing up VERY fast-she was almost 20 years old, and her short blond hair had grown down to the middle of her back. Her green eyes had grown more mature, and she could no longer wear her old dresses-they were much too short. Her necklines had also gotten a lot lower; I'd heard Hungary had noticed she was growing up and started to make her dresses.

Liechtenstein had grown into a lovely young woman.

I blinked and asked, "Where is it?" She bit her lip nervously. "It's in...England." I sat up immediately. "The only other tourist site is in _England_?!" I yelled, incredulous. She nodded. I sat down again, head in my hands. "I'll never be able to get _Angleterre _to agree to help with our project..." I groaned.

Liechtenstein gazed off into the distance, deep in thought. "Maybe...we could do it...without him knowing?"

I looked up at her in shock. The girl had a devious expression on her face. I slowly broke out in a grin. "Oh my, _petite fille_, you are a troublesome one."

* * *

-Liechtenstein POV-

I watched as France shaved and put on his makeup for the disguise. Lately, I had been thinking of him less as "Big Brother France" and just as "France." Hungary had told me I was growing up, and she'd sewn me new dresses. I really didn't see what she was talking about, but she'd told me to be careful whenever I went out.

"Woo-oow France..." I murmured as he pulled on the wig. "You're really good with makeup!" He winked at me. "_Merci, mon cherie._" I blushed a little. "Um...France...I was wondering...could you teach me about makeup?"

France looked at me uncomprehendingly for a moment. I blushed harder.

Then he smiled, and for some reason my heart did strange flips. "My God, praise the Lord, oui!" He rejoiced, and sat me down to teach me about makeup.

* * *

-France POV-

I stared at Liechtenstein. Her blond hair was now curled at the ends and she wore only a bit of blush, along with eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. And she looked nothing like herself. She was lovely. She twirled in her flight attendant uniform. I swallowed hard as she said, "How do I look?"

Grinning, I pulled my wig back on. "You look _merveilleux_ . _Allons-y!_"

* * *

-Germany POV-

I was reading quietly to myself when Italy came over, bouncing excitedly. "GermanyGermany guess what?! I found these in our mail!" I looked up as he produced two plane tickets. "Italy...what are those?" I eyed them suspiciously. He waved them in front of my face. "Plane tickets, ve~! To England!" I raised my eyebrows. "England, hmm...Well, I suppose we can go."

Italy bounced around some more. I couldn't help myself; I smiled. But only a little bit!

Italy stopped all of a sudden. "But wait, ve...there are only two tickets." He said slowly. "Hm," I murmured. "Well, let's ask Japan if he wants to have a ticket." Italy brightened up. "Okay! Let's go!"

I followed Italy to where Japan was cleaning, as usual. He turned and smiled at us when we entered. "Ah, Germany-san, Italy-san. What can I do for you?" Italy tackled him in a hug ("Ciao, ciao, ciao, ciao!") while I explained the situation. For some reason, a strange knowing light came into his eyes before he said, "_Iya, iya, _it's totally fine. You two should just go. I still have to clean here, as well as redo the hot springs." I stared at him. "Well...If you insist, Japan."

Italy started floating again. "Yaaay, Germany and I are going to England~" Japan smiled and resumed cleaning as I blanched at what this meant.

More airplanes...

* * *

-Italy POV-

I was so happy that Germany and I were going to England together! It was cool! I love it when Germany and I go places together. It's fun when all three of us go somewhere, but I especially love it when it's just Germany and I. He acts mean but he's so nice actually.

I was whirling around the airport like normal when Germany sighed and grabbed my hand. I looked down at it in surprise and smiled, snuggling up to him. Was that a blush I saw on his face?

We walked up to the lady at the counter. She was really pretty with long black hair and blue eyes. "_Bonjour, mes ami, _you have the ticket?" She asked us sweetly in a heavy French accent. Germany nodded and handed her the two tickets. She took them and handed us our seat numbers. "_Merci, garçons._" She replied and gestured us onto the plane.

Germany sighed. I looked up at him. "I didn't like the look of that Frenchwoman..." I blinked and smiled. "I liked her, ve~. She was pretty." He sighed again and we took our seats on the plane. Germany turned to me. "Now don't fall asleep." He told me sternly. I nodded happily and snuggled up next to him.

"Gwah-Italy?! What are you-?!" He yelled. I looked up at him; his face was all red.

"You're warmmm." I murmured, my eyes closing sleepily.

* * *

-Germany POV-

I couldn't keep the blush from my face. The _dummkopf! _I specifically told him NOT to fall asleep, because I knew he would do this...

I glanced down at him. Sure enough, he was fast asleep. I sighed, heart beating fast, and brushed a strand of red hair out of his face.

I fell asleep, head on top of his, in the middle of the flight.

* * *

"Um...Excuse me?"

I started awake when someone poked my shoulder. I looked up to see a pretty blond woman with green eyes. A flight attendant. Her name tag said Lilli. "Sir, would you like some snacks? Maybe a drink?" I sat up and sighed through my nose. "Um...no, thanks."

The woman nodded and looked down at the still-sleeping Italy. I blushed and cleared my throat. She smiled at us before rolling her cart down the aisle once more.

I glanced at Italy. He was curled up in a ball. Sighing, I ruffled his hair before pulling out my book and settling down to read.

* * *

-Liechtenstein POV-

"France! France!" I whispered. France turned, black wig swooshing behind him. "What is it?" He whispered back. I gestured excitedly with my hands. "Germany and Italy! They were leaning on eachother! While sleeping! It was sooo cute! I think we're finally achieving something!" He grinned. "That's wonderful! But, ah, _cherie..._"

"What?" I asked. He pointed. "You forgot to go through first class. You're a flight attendant, remember?" I blinked and laughed. "Sorry, I forgot! I'll be right back."

I took the cart and began rolling it down the aisle. "Excuse me, do you want snacks or refreshments?"

* * *

-Italy POV-

"Woooo-ooow!" I said excitedly. "England is so biiiig!" Germany was beside me. He nodded silently. I gazed up at the Big Ben. It was reaalllyyyyyy big, with a huge clock on the top.

"Ah! Germany! I want to go there!" I pointed at a large ferris wheel off in the distance. Germany's face went white. "Ah...Italy...that's really high..." I nodded excitedly. He facepalmed before murmuring, "Ja, we'll go..."

LATER

"GermanyGermany look out of the car! We're so high up! Germany?"

I turned around to see Germany pressed against the back of the car, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He looked like he was going to be sick. Frowning in concern, I went over to him and touched his arm. "Germany? Are you okay?"

He glanced at me and his face went red again. Wow, maybe Germany really was sick, his face keeps on going red...?

Or could it be...that Germany is afraid of heights? "Germany, are you scared of heights?"

Germany didn't reply. I looked down, a bad feeling in my stomach. Germany was afraid of heights, and I had made him get on this giant ferris wheel. "Um...I think the ride's almost over, ve~." I said quietly, trying to make him feel better. Germany nodded in silence.

We got out of the car in silence also. I turned to Germany. "Um...Germany, I'm really-"

"Germany?! Italy?!"

We jumped and turned to see England standing a few yards away, looking surprised. I smiled. "Ciao, England!" He walked up to us. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. I blinked. "You sent us tickets to your country."

England looked at Germany like he was crazy. "I didn't send you anything, why would I-" He stopped mid-sentence and got a look of rage on his face. Germany frowned. "What is it?" England spit, "That-That-_Frog! _He pulled this! I'm sure of it! When I get my hands on him..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time all three of us turned to see Big Brother France, staring at us in horror. I brightened. "Big Brother France~Ciao~!" I ran to hug him before Germany pulled me back. England didn't look as happy as I was. He glared at France, and France glared back. The two started arguing.

"Frog! How dare you send someone to my country without telling me!"

"_Angleterre! _We are TRYING to set a mood here! What are you doing? It was going so well!"

"What the BLOODY HELL are you talking about?!"

Germany rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on Italy, let's leave." I stumbled after him as he pulled me along. After a while I pulled my hand out of his and stopped. Germany turned back to face me, confusion on his face. "Italy?"

I looked down in embarrassment. "Um...Germany...I'm really sorry for making you take me on that ferris wheel. I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

Germany was staring at me in shock. Then his cheeks got all red and he walked up to me...

..._And hugged me._

My eyes widened in surprise. Usually it was me hugging him, not the other way around.

"It's alright, Italy. You wanted to go on it, so I'll be fine."

* * *

-Germany POV-

_WHAT WAS I DOING?! _I WAS HUGGING ITALY! WHILE BLUSHING!

But I couldn't help it. He looked so...so...vulnerable, standing there. He looked near tears. What could I do?

Italy wrapped his arms around me and I felt my heart beat even faster. I cleared my throat and let go. "We should get to the airport."

ON THE PLANE

Italy had fallen asleep on the ride again. He looked much better now, and was snoring lightly while smiling. I sighed.

And of course, I fell asleep leaning on him on the plane home.

Again.

**Well, I hope you liked!**

**DICTIONARY:**

**Angleterre: French for England**

**Merveilloux: wonderful in French**

**Allons-y: let's go in French**

**dummkopf: idiot or dummy in German**


	9. Operation:Hawaii:Love Confessions

**HOLY SHIZ! I'm so totally baaaaaack! I've been ON with the updating thing...maybe I'm getting better. :3**

**Thanks to**

**YourLuckyWish**

**for reviewing! Thank you so much! And a special shoutout to **

**YolandaStargazer**

**for being awesome, and for introducing me to a new anime that I'm sure will be a new addiction. :3**

**On another note, Lily Lewis will be posting a fanfiction on DeviantART soon, called Idol. Fair warning: It includes Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and she has borrowed names from both Harry Potter and Hetalia. I'm telling you though, these names might be borrowed, but they are without a doubt the most original characters I have ever read about. So I'll tell you when she posts it, and GO READ! It's amazing.**

**And I'm making a manga adaption of her story and I will be putting that on DeviantART, so I'll give everyone a link to that as well. Please read and comment on both the Fanfiction and the manga adaption people! Become fans-trust me, it's worth it. This is a fanfiction like you've never even SEEN.**

**Also, there shall be hints of France x Liechtenstein in this chapter...I don't know why, but for some reason I love the couple! To make it less weird though, I'm making Liechtenstein a lot older. But there shall be LOTS of hints of France x Liechtenstein. So yeah. I'm considering making them a couple at the end of the story...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-France POV-

"Oh _cherie? _I am sorry about the, ah, _Angleterre _incident that happened last time, but I have a good idea for our next operation."

I rapped on her bedroom door again. When Liechtenstein didn't answer, I placed an ear to her door and listened. "Liechtenstein?"

"Yes, France! I'll be out in a minute, I'm brushing my hair!" I laughed when her voice wafted through the wood of the door. "_Oui, _I'll wait."

Finally she opened the door. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a low neckline that went down just above her ankles. She'd put her hair in a long, twirling ponytail over her shoulder. "Waaah, _tu es si adorable!_" I fawned, ruffling her bangs while letting myself in. She smiled slightly and closed the door. "So, _Frankrike, _what's our next plan?"

I winked at her. "Little Liechtenstein, what is the one place with lots of tourist spots and people who eat a lot?"

She thought about it hard for a moment before brightening up. "_Amerika!_" She exclaimed. I grinned. "Exactly! Now where is the most romantic place in America?"

She shrugged and I made a sound of annoyance. "Liechtenstein, you didn't even guess! Anyways, it's...HAWAII!" I announced. Her eyes widened in delight. "Hawaii? Tropical islands! Punch! Sunny days!" She sang. I joined her. "We're going to Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii!"

Liechtenstein stopped all of a sudden. "Ah, France...Does Hawaii know we're coming? I don't want another accident like at the London Eye." I laughed. "But of course, little one! I didn't want another accident either, so I contacted her. She said she doesn't care at all, the more tourists the better." Liechtenstein smiled in delight. "That's great!"

For some strange reason I felt my heart skip a beat. "Ah Liechtenstein, you are so cute." I smiled and ruffled her hair again. She blushed.

"Ah, um..." She struggled to regain her power of speech. "Um...how are we going to get them to Hawaii? We've tried kidnapping, we tried airline tickets..." She trailed off. I winked at her again. "Why, _mon cherie, _they'll be going on their own."

* * *

_"Can you believe that France and Liechtenstein are trying to hook up Italy and that potato bastard?!"_

_"Da, it is...unsettling."_

_"Si, I think we should take action."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about? You, me, and the fucked up pipe bastard team up?!"_

_"Si."_

_"Da. I am for it."_

_"...This better work..."_

_"Si, let's construct a plan."_

* * *

-Germany POV-

"Errrrrrgh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes and was hit with a bright ray of sunlight. Deja vu passed through my mind as I remembered this was how I'd woken when France had kidnapped me to that amusement park.

I sat up and blinked in surprise. I was lying on the sandy beach of a tropical island.

"_Germanyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" _

I froze and turned very slowly. Sure enough, the redheaded Italian was waving at me madly while grinning. "HI GERMANY!"

And it flooded back to me. While doing a perimeter check, Italy had gotten us lost on a tropical island...again. This time it was inhabited, by people with dark skin and easygoing attitudes. "ITALY! What are you doing?!" I shouted as he was handed a drink and fanned by women dressed in tube tops and flower-printed skirts.

Italy was still waving at me. "Come on Germany, it's FUN!" I ground my teeth. We didn't have time for this...

"Ah, you must be Germany."

I turned to see a pretty dark-skinned girl with slanted brown eyes and long dark-brown hair. She was wearing a yellow bikini top and a flowing rainbow skirt that went down to her ankles. It had flower patterns on it. A pink flower was in her hair and a flower bracelet on her left wrist. Looking down, I saw she was barefoot. When she spoke, she had a slight accent.

"_Aloha, _I'm Hawaii. I'm one of America's children." I leapt back another ten feet at this. "America's k-kid?!" I sputtered, putting myself on guard. If this state was anything like her father, then I wanted earplugs. NOW. She laughed softly. "No no, it's fine. I'm not as loud or obnoxious as Dad. But I do like to relax and have fun. So come on," I twinged as she tugged at my shirt. "My state is a place to have fun, let loose. Join your friend over there." I pulled back and cleared my throat. "Um...sorry, but we really have to go. We're here by accident, you see."

Hawaii's face fell and I felt my stomach lurch. Scheiße.

She looked up at me sadly. "Oh...I see...so you don't want to be here...I understand...I mean, why would you want to visit my state? Of course you want to leave right away..."

I was speechless. "Nein...I mean...It's not that I don't want to be here...Well, I don't-" But I couldn't even finish. She'd already brightened up and was shoving me over to Italy. "Ahaha, alrighty then, have funnn!"

Mein Gott. She really was America's child.

"Germany! You met Hawaii! Isn't she pretty? And nice?" Crooned Italy, making Hawaii blush. "Aw, Italy, thank you. I'll leave you two to it. _Aloha!_" She left swiftly.

I turned to Italy. "Uh..." He was currently flirting with some Hawaiian ladies. Annoyance flared up in me and I grabbed a seat next to him. Italy turned around and looked at me. "Germany? What are you doing?"

"Relaxing. Where do I get a drink?!"

* * *

-France POV-

Liechtenstein came out of the dressing room with Hawaii. I was dressed in a pair of long black slacks and a blue T-shirt (hah! You thought I would wear a Hawaiian shirt?! Oh please! That would look terrible on me). My lovely blond hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"France! Doesn't she look darling?" I started and stared at Liechtenstein. She was wearing her long blond hair down with a purple flower behind both ears. She wore a pink bikini tube top and a pink half-skirt with purple flowers on it, similar to the ones she sported in her hair. She looked up at me shyly, blushing. "Um...Do I look okay?" I nodded, speechless. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Hawaii was staring at me. I cleared my throat and turned. "Alright _gens, _we have some spying to do." Liechtenstein grinned. "Yes. I'll be working at the bar here, right Hawaii?" She nodded. Then she turned to me and winked. A bad feeling went through me. "And I'll be over on the other side of the bar, with France. We have a lot to discuss, don't we France?" She winked at me again.

Merde.

She dragged me over to her table. I sat down after whimpering and rubbing my arm. She smiled. "So, France. What are you going to do about your little crush on Liechtenstein?" I blushed. "I have no clue what you are talking about, _mon ami._" She wiggled a finger in my face. "France, I'm Hawaii. My state is known for its honeymoons and romantic vacations. I know love when I see it! You're head over heels for that little girl!" I blushed again and looked around to make sure no one heard. "Shhh!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyways, France, I thought you were gay." I shook my head and tsked. "Non, I am bi. I will take beauty in both forms." She smiled. "You really are French. Anyhow...!" She glared over at the bar behind me and I turned around. Immediately my vision darkened.

A man was at the bar, smiling and leering at Liechtenstein, who was blushing and looking very uncomfortable. "Oh dear." Hawaii commented. "Well, as long as he doesn't..." She paled, as did I. "Oh shit."

The man had grabbed Liechtenstein's hand, and was gripping it tightly. The girl was now looking around nervously, trying to break free. I stood abruptly, ignoring Hawaii's, "Oh dear, this doesn't look good..." Walking over to the man, I grabbed the hand that was free. The man turned to look at me, his expression one of annoyance...until he saw my face. Then it melted into fear. I enunciated every word clearly, precisely.

"Let. Her. Go."

The man gulped and freed Liechtenstein's hand. I watched coldly as he scrambled off, then turned to face Liechtenstein. She looked thoroughly shaken. "Are you okay, _mon cher?_" She nodded and laughed, tremor in her voice. "Haha...I'm just...surprised, is all." Then she looked at me gratefully with those stunning green eyes. "Thank you, France."

I nodded silently and sat down at the bar. Oh like hell I was going to sit with Hawaii after what had just happened! I had to protect her.

* * *

-Germany POV-

"Ooooohh, look at that sunset Germany."

I opened my eyes at Italy's remark and looked over at the ocean. He was right. The sun was slowly sinking over the blue water, throwing dazzling orange, yellow, and red light into the sky. It was a stunning spectacle. Italy smiled and tried to snuggle up against me. I shook him off and gave him a disapproving look. The redhead just laughed and repeated his actions. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the show.

I glanced down. I'd never thought of it before, but now that I noticed, Italy really was...cute. He almost looked like a girl. I felt my face get slightly warm and I looked back at the sunset.

"Ti amo, Germany."

I froze.

And turned. Italy was still gazing at the sunset, a small smile on his face.

"What...did you say? Italy?"

This time, he looked at me, both his mouth and his eyes smiling. "Ti amo."

I didn't know Italian. But I knew what that meant.

"What...?" Italy continued. "I thought at first...that I just, you know, like you as a friend. But then I figured out that I liked being with you a lot more than Japan, or Big Brother France, or even fratello. I liked being with Germany the best. And I thought about it and thought about it and I realized...I loved Germany." He looked at me. "I loved Germany the best. A lot."

I didn't know what to say. Yes, he was my friend, but...

Then I realized.

Italy was more than that. Italy was stupid at times, but he could be incredibly smart too. And caring. He worried too much about the smallest things, and cried easily over minuscule events. But he could be strong too, strong in that when Romano, his brother, was feeling lonely he would visit him with pasta to cheer him up. Strong in that whenever Japan needed help cleaning Italy would be the first to volunteer. Strong in that he could pretend to have a mask of optimism when I knew that he wanted to cry over the suffering of the failing families and lost children in his country.

Italy loved.

And I loved Italy.

I couldn't move when Italy blushed and nervously came closer. I was frozen from my realization. Italy came closer...and closer...

And kissed me.

I swear I felt my heart stop beating in my chest. His lips were soft and warm, and he smelled strangely of cherries. Maybe from spending so much time around Japan. I placed a gloved hand on his back as he kissed me.

And I was kissing back.

When Italy pulled back, we were both blushing madly. At least, I knew that I was. I cleared my throat in embarrassment before leaning over and whispering, "_Ich liebe dich._"

* * *

-France POV-

Hawaii rushed up to us excitedly. I had been laughing with Liechtenstein about a joke, and her laugh was so cute, like the tinkling of bells. I turned to Hawaii, annoyed. "What is it?"

Hawaii looked downright ecstatic-eyes wide, hands making a flurry of motion. "Germany and Italy-they just-they just confessed love!"

I shot up, stumbling slightly as Liechtenstein gasped. "WHAT?!"

Hawaii nodded. "And then they kissed!"

Liechtenstein squealed as I almost fainted. Immediately we rushed to the site where the two countries were sitting. I grinned as Liechtenstein promptly got a gushing nosebleed. And who wouldn't? Imagine. Germany and Italy making out.

I turned to Liechtenstein. "Mission accomplished." She nodded happily. Hawaii grinned. "I knew my island would work. My state's good at this stuff."

LATER

"Italy and Germany are on the flight home, right?" Liechtenstein asked me.

I glanced over at her. She really was adorable. How could someone be adorable and lovely at the same time? Somehow she managed to pull that off. "Oui."

She smiled, a smile that managed to melt my heart. "Good." She said softly.

I blame what happened next to that smile of hers.

I sighed and walked over to her. She looked up at me in confusion. "France...?" I was now dangerously close to her, way into her personal space. I didn't know what I was doing. "You don't call me Big Brother France anymore." I noticed. Her face flushed. "I...I've stopped thinking of you as my big brother."

"And how do you think of me as?" I asked softly, leaning in closer. She flushed even more. "A-As...well...I..."

I didn't even give her time to answer properly before I kissed her softly. _What the hell am I doing?! _My mind screamed, but I couldn't stop. And she wasn't stopping or pulling back either. Eventually it was I who pulled back first. She was looking at me wonderingly, and dimly I noticed that her arms were wrapped around my neck. I noticed this only dimly because I was too busy being swallowed in her gem-green eyes. She laughed softly and I melted.

"That's how I've started thinking of you."

**Two love confessions in one chapter, whew! *wipes forehead* Anyhoo, the story COULD stop here...but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Plus you'd never figure out who the three mysterious figures were...of course you probably figured out who they were anyways. BUT! You'll never see what they do, so HA! I still have a reason to keep you around! XD And to those who don't like the France x Liechtenstein pairing, I don't care. :P It's my story. I think they're cute.**

**DICTIONARY:**

**Cherie-French for dear**

**Angleterre-French for England**

**tu es si adorable-you look adorable in French**

**Scheiße-German for shit**

**Aloha-means hello and goodbye**

**Merde-crap in French**

**Ti amo-I love you in Italian**

**ich liebe dich-German for I love you**


	10. Italy's Kidnapping and 1 More Operation

**HOLY SHIZ! Woaah. Did you like the fluffiness of last chapter? I love fluff when it's not too mushy. But I also love smut and lemonsss. (I've been really into FraNada and PruFran lately...)**

**Thanks to**

**raspberrySea and**

**insane-assylum-13**

**for following and reviewing! Thank you so much! And a special shoutout to **

**YolandaStargazer**

**for being awesome, and for introducing me to a new anime that I'm sure will be a new addiction. :3**

**On another note, Lily Lewis has posted a fanfiction on DeviantART , called Idol. Fair warning: It includes Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and she has borrowed names from both Harry Potter and Hetalia. I'm telling you though, these names might be borrowed, but they are without a doubt the most original characters I have ever read about. **

**And I'm making a manga adaption of her story and I will be putting that on DeviantART, so I'll give everyone a link to that as well when the first volume is done. Please read and comment on both the Fanfiction and the manga adaption people! Become fans-trust me, it's worth it. This is a fanfiction like you've never even SEEN. Her dA username is Hermione771! She has officially posted the first chapter.**

**Also, there will be hints of smexy times between France and Liechtenstein and hints of smexy times between Germany and Italy.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-France POV-

I groaned and rolled over in bed when I caught the sun through my eyelids. I opened my eyes...and found myself staring at a sleeping Liechtenstein.

Immediately last night came back to me and I smiled. The woman was fast asleep, murmuring slightly. Her long blond hair was unruly and all over the place and she wore nothing under the white blanket. I watched her for a long time. She was fun to watch-no, she was beautiful to watch. After a while though, I stretched and swung my legs off the bed.

"Mmm...France?"

I paused. Liechtenstein had woken up and was blinking up at me sleepily. I smiled. "Yes, _mon amour?_" She smiled at the title, before saying, "Is it morning?" I laughed while petting a lock of her hair. "Oui, it's morning." She yawned and sat up, holding the blanket to cover herself.

She picked up a strand of her hair and studied it. "I must cut my hair again..." She murmured. I shook my head and held the lock of hair I was currently stroking and held it up to my nose. It smelled like lilacs. "I don't know. I rather like it long." I commented. I inwardly squealed as she blushed. She was so cute! "Y-You like it long?" She muttered, flushed. I leaned in closer to her, exhilarated when she didn't pull back. "Oui."

She smiled. "Should I keep it long then?" She managed to whisper before I caught her lips in my own. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I entwined her small waist in my hands. I moved from her lips to graze her neck. "Mmm...you taste like flowers." I murmured and I heard her shake with laughter. I pulled back and kissed her again. She flicked a strand of my hair when I pulled back a second time.

"Alright, if you like it, then I'll keep it long." She said while giggling.

* * *

-Italy POV-

I skipped along the hallways of the house. Germany was working, so I had some time alone. Ever since I had become Germany's boyfriend-

I paused mid-thought and repeated that. Germany's boyfriend.

The mere thought brought on a smile and I sang while skipping. I got to his room and entered. As I started to clean, I sang,

_"Draw a circle that's the Earth_

_Draw a circle that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle that's the Earth_

_I am Hetalia_

_Ah, the whole world can be seen in one simple brush stroke_

_Raise-"_

I froze.

A noise had come from the closet.

I set down my broom and walked over to it. What could be in there? A bird, maybe? Germany's big brother sure did visit a lot, maybe he left his yellow birdy here on accident. I smiled and opened the door. "Ve, Gilbird-"

My eyes widened as a sweet-smelling cloth was shoved over my face. I weakly clutched at the person holding me as my vision went fuzzy.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Romano stood holding his brother tightly until he was sure he was unconscious. "Alright, you bastards, you can come out now." He said, annoyed. Immediately Spain and Russia stumbled out-well, more like Spain stumbled and Russia popped out of it, all freaky-like and shit. Romano still didn't know why they had decided to invite Russia in on their little caper.

Spain poked Italy warily. "Ah, so you got him." Romano, irritated, slapped Spain's hand. "Don't touch my brother." Spain stared at Romano before squealing and tackling him. "Awww, Roma is so protective of his brother! _Qué lindo!_" Romano, blushing madly, was now spewing a string of curses while attempting to throw Spain off of him. "You fucking-fucking-_Spaniard_, tomato bastard, get OFF! I swear..." Spain pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and Romano's face flamed.

Russia grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them apart. "We must remove the body, da?" He said cheerfully. Romano rolled his eyes. "How did you get on our team anyways?" Russia smiled at him. "I was bored, and I felt like kidnapping someone, so I joined your group, da? And now you both will owe me for thinking to hide in the closet, so you will become one with Mother Russia."

Spain pouted. "He'll become one with you when hell freezes over." He mumbled. Russia began spewing a purple aura, and Spain shrieked, using Romano as a shield. Romano tried to get away, annoyed. "Hey! Tomato bastard! Stop it!"

Russia went back to normal (as normal as Russia can be) and they all lifted Italy's unconscious body from the floor. Taking him outside, they threw him into the backseat of the car. Romano grabbed the keys. "I'll drive."

Spain snatched them from his hand. "Oh no. I've seen Italy drive Japan around. I know how Italians drive, I'll do it."

As the two began arguing, Russia came up behind them and pulled them apart (again), stealing the keys. His purple aura was back. "I will drive, da?" He stated menacingly. Romano and Spain nodded, terrified, and slid into the back.

* * *

-Germany POV-

I stretched. Another day of work, done. There is nothing like the satisfaction of a hard day's work when you're finished.

I drove home calmly, thinking of having wurst for dinner-nothing is better than wurst-and pulled into the driveway. Opening the door, I rubbed the back of my tense neck. "Italy. I'm home." I called. I frowned. Usually the _dummkopf _appeared from nowhere and tackled me with surprising strength. But the house was unusually abandoned.

I walked over to Italy's room. He was nowhere to be found. I was extremely suspicious now. Italy never left this house during the weekdays, on my orders of course.

I went to my room. Completely deserted. He wasn't anywhere in the rest of the house, either.

Walking slowly around my room, I studied the floor carefully. Perhaps there would be a clue to where Italy went.

There. A brown hair. I picked it up and stared at it, trying to figure out who it could belong to. Not Japan or Italy of course, they had black and red hair. And not mine, obviously, I was blond.

Cautiously I sniffed it.

Tomato shampoo. That could only be one person, and he wasn't good news.

Pulling out my cell phone, I called the only person I knew to be related to Italy other than his brother.

"France, come here quickly. Italy has been kidnapped by Spain."

* * *

LATER

I was pacing the room, arguing with France.

"He's your boyfriend! You need to keep a better eye on him!" France cried. Liechtenstein was pale, clutching France's arm hard. I came back with, "This was YOUR idea! You set this whole ridiculous thing up, and now Spain has kidnapped Italy because of it!"

France looked up at me furiously and I glared right back. "I did not mean...I didn't want this to happen!"

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "In any case, we must rescue him."

France shook his head. "I know where Spain lives, but..."

I glanced at him. "He is not likely to hide Italy in his own home. Spain is not that stupid."

Then Liechtenstein piped up. "Ah...I know of a secret place that Spain goes to. Maybe we can look there?" I looked at her. "How do you know this?" Liechtenstein fidgeted. "Well...I was looking for a place to read and I found that spot, and Spain showed up and I hid and I realized he went there, like as a secret hideout."

France grinned. "Perfect! What do you say, Germany? Will you join us in rescuing Italy?"

I glared at him. "Don't act like this was your idea when it wasn't."

All three of us put our hands together and locked eyes. France smiled nervously. "One more operation, eh?" I nodded.

"Operation: Rescue Italy is underway!"

* * *

**Only like one, maybe two more chapters...I'm gonna miss this story. Also! I will not be updating for a while because I'm going to be in Florida for a week, and I don't get online during the weekends. So please bear with me!**

**Thank you everyone! **


End file.
